Missing Peices
by Omi-hearts-deidara
Summary: I was so young when I left Konoha nothing is familiar to me and I feel all alone… Will anything in my life go right or will I continue to spiral downwards?  The life of Omi but, eventually VERY later on in the story it becomes DeiOC Rating for later on
1. The Start of a New

A/N: I actually wrote the original story YEARS ago and I am just rewriting it now, also originally it was my friend and I typing it so once my characters story is finished and type I'll go back and write the rest of her character's parts too. :) ALSO i do not own Naruto just my character Omi and Riyoko

* * *

"It's finally time to come back to my home village. I'm ready to meet my parents and restore the family that was torn apart" I thought to myself out loud, "There is nothing to miss about the Mist Village, except for maybe one person…"

I arrived at the gates that welcomed everyone into the leaf village and sighed in relief.

_Gosh how many years have passed since I was sent away from this village_, I thought while walking through the huge village gates. The guards standing watch over who were coming in and out of the village stared in disbelief at me and I knew exactly why. I was small for my age of ten and had striking bright blonde hair that reached my hips, not only that many people often told me I looked like a little porcelain doll with my pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"Hey little girl did you get separated from your parents or something? Need any help trying to find them?" one the guards shouted to me worry covering his voice.

"No I'm not lost and my parents live here. I did to though then I was three and my parents sent me to another village because of the Kyubi." I said with a slightly high pitched voice, but very mature for a ten year old at the same time.

The guards just continued to stare in disbelief as I strolled past them further into the village. I stopped a few steps into the village though; staring at it. The site I saw was so overwhelming for my eyes; that twinkled slightly with life and compassion, it took my breath away not expecting my home village would be so beautiful. Sadly I didn't remember much of the village since I had left at such a young age, but I did remember what my caring parents had looked like. I walked carefully through the village thinking about what I should do now that I was back at my home and how would I actually find my parents in such a large place. I continued exploring until I saw a man wearing a green flak jacket bearing a leaf headband on his arm. I skipped up behind him my long blonde hair flying behind me in the wind and reached him tugging lightly on the vest since I instantly recognized the Konoha uniform. The man stopped walking, turned around and looked down at me a small smile showing on his lips.

"Hey Mister! Do you know where my parents are?" I asked using an overly cute voice on purpose.

"Who would you parents be?" he asked looking down at me and I could tell easily he was unable to resist my cuteness.

"Minato Namikaze of course silly!" I giggled. The shinobi's smile quickly turned to a frown which bothered me but, I didn't question it.

"Here let me take you to the Hokage's office he can explain everything to you." He said ever so kindly to me as he took in how I looked. He saw sun glint off of the Mist headband tied to my arm. "You're a ninja too so try to keep up with me" he teased me gently.

I nodded with a giggle and he took off running through the village. I kept up with him without a problem as he led me through the many streets of Konoha to the Hokage's office. He stopped in front of a large circular building that was overlooked by the large faces carved into the huge cliff that stood behind it.

"Here you go. Just go inside and ask someone there what you're looking for." He smiled. I smiled at him in thanks and wandered into the building on my own not wanting to bother another person for help, sucks for me I always liked being independent which meant not burdening others. I kept looking around the building blindly through the many large halls searching for where the Hokage might be at until I came upon the biggest doors I'd seen since I had entered the building in the first place.

_This has to be where the Hokage works_, I thought to myselfand knocked on the doors which echoed through the room behind it. A man's voice emitted from the room sounding very muffled "Come in!"

I pried open the heavy door and behind the desk in the room sat a middle aged man with brownish hair.

"Who are you and what do you need here in Konoha?" he questioned with a sharp tone to his voice which scared me seeing that I can easily be intimidated.

"M-m-my name is Omi Namikaze. I came to Konoha to meet my parents once again. Also, if you don't mind me asking who…are…you…?" I managed to stutter becoming very shy.

The man looked at me like I had gone crazy "I'm the third Hokage of course. Could you tell me who your parents are because your last name sounds so familiar to me but I can't remember who that name belonged to."

"My father is the forth Hokage and he sent me to the Village Hidden in the Mist to keep me safe from the nine tailed fox when I was still small." I replied back softly, shifting my weight back and forth between my feet.

"The Forth's d-dau-daughter?" he stammered and then became very quiet as he stood up from behind the desk and walked over to where I stood in the room, "I'm so sorry to say the Forth Hokage is dead… He died saving the village from the nine tailed fox. He preformed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal the fox within a little boy that lives here in the village who is even younger than you."

I just stared ahead paralyzed as what the man before me had just told me began to sink in and before I knew it tears rolled down my face making my eyes red and puffy.

_I made this journey to a whole different village just to find out I will never meet my parents, and now I'm all alone in this world?_ I thought. It felt like my whole life and existence had been torn away from me in that moment leaving my heart with a huge hole in it that could never be easily repaired.

"This is my home village so even though my family is no longer around… I would still like to live here in this village" I barely managed stammer out to through crying. The third gently embraced me in a reassuring hug which I tried to pull back from but still couldn't move from my current position. I never liked the contact of people and certainly didn't like it with all the thoughts running through my head.

"There is no way I can turn down the daughter of someone so greatly respected in this village. I have an apartment that you can stay at and keep for as long as you want. I know right now is a tough time for you, but I need to ask a few questions from you." He said to me in a tone that I knew he was attempting to comfort me but, failing miserably.

I looked down at the carpet covering the floor tears still covering my cheeks as the Third Hokage took a few steps back from me, "That's fine, but what type of questions could you want to ask?"

"Well were you a ninja while you were staying at the mist village?" the Third questioned.

"Yes I was" I said while barley pointing to the headband wrapped around my thin arm.

"Ok what rank and how old are you right now?" he asked.

"I was a Jounin while I was at the mist village and I'm ten years old." I replied easily getting bored by the questions seeing I was in no mood to talk but, hey at least I had stopped crying.

"You are ten and already a Jounin?" he asked very shocked.

That statement made the corner of my lips turn up in a sad smile still looking down at the floor as I simply replied "yep."

He returned back to his serious face readying to ask another question, "Do you wish to continue being a ninja here?"

"Of course I do I mean, since my parents are gone and all. My new goal is to follow their footsteps and prove that I'm worthy of being the Forth Hokage's daughter" I replied shifting my weight between my feet again because it was a nervous habit that I seemed to only do when I was unsure of what to do. I head movement in front of me and looked up slightly to see the third Hokage walk back to his desk and search around the drawers until he found a leaf village head band. He walked back over to me lifting my right hand up and placing the headband into my tiny hands the metal was cool against my skin.

"Here is your leaf headband. Even though you were a Jounin at the Mist Village you shall start out as a Genin here, but once you settle into the village I shall test you personally to see what rank would be adequate for you." He said gently before releasing my hand which he had held tightly and turned around to walk back to his desk. I took the headband and tied it tightly around my forehead pulling out pieces of the bangs that became stuck underneath of it.

"Thank you for all of this I really appreciate it and owe you greatly. Also, may I ask some questions of my own?" I said shyly returning back to my normal personality.

He smiled warmly at me noticing how very nervous and shy I am, "Ask whatever it is that comes to mind."

"Ummm," I said scratching my head and looking back to the floor kind of embarrassed, "you see I was so young when I actually lived here that I don't even remember really much of anything so, may I have someone to show me around town and to my apartment? Also, are there any kekkei genkai at this village?"

He stared at me with a look that questioned what I had asked, "Of course you can have someone to show you around. And as for your other question, at this village we have two kekkei genkai the sharingan and the byakugan… But, that is an odd question to ask may you explain why?"

"Well it is because of my kekkei genkai the zente miru..." I said pointing at my eyes as I turned on my kekkei genkai, the bright blue changed to a hazed over lavender colour. "It allows me to copy other kekkei genkai and use them just as well as someone born with it can. I want to try to copy and master as many others a possible."

The third started thinking very deep, "interesting" was all he said. Suddenly a girl with raven black hair, slightly tanned skin, and onyx black eyes that looked a year older than I and a foot taller than me walked through the doors into the office taking the third Hokage out of his deep thought.

With a smooth voice the girl asked, "You called for me Hokage-Sama?"

He smiled warmly at her "Oh yes Riyoko! I want you to meet Omi and show her to this apartment and give her a tour around the village" he said as he handed an apartment key to the dark haired girl.

She glanced at the key then stared sharply towards me, "Of course Hokage-sama." She was still glaring at me before saying "I'm Riyoko Uchiha. And you are?"

I glanced nervously towards the third Hokage feeling intimidated by the girl and he just smiled and nodded slightly towards me trying to reassure that the girl named Riyoko was nothing to be afraid of.

"My name is…. Omi Namikaze nice to meet you Riyoko," I stuttered out. Redness grew over my cheeks because being embarrassed of my shyness.

"There's no reason to be shy or nervous around me!" Riyoko replied energetically as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I became stiff under her touch, "I'll take you to meet my family so then you'll have at least a few people around here you can be familiar with!"

She started to drag me out of the office, but ducked out from under her grip around my shoulders and turned quickly to the Hokage to say "Thank you so much for everything. Also, when do you want to test me?"

"Just come to my office whenever you feel rested up" he replied back quickly enough before Riyoko had grabbed my wrist and pulled me all the way out of the office. Once out of the Hokage's building she released her tight grip on my arm and gave me a quick tour around the village showing me to the small apartment that was now mine during the tour and giving me enough time to put the bags of all my belongings that I had when I lived in the Mist Village onto the table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Once I had set everything down she gave me the key and took me to her house to meet her family.

Riyoko's house ended up being a compound for the whole Uchiha family.

"Wow this place is so big" I said in amazement. We continued walking through the compound together until Riyoko stopped in front of one of the larger houses.

"Here's my house," she said with a wide smile, "oh and just to let yah know I have a younger twin brother and a younger brother. My twins name is Itachi him and I are always fighting and my younger brother's name is Sasuke."

"You have a twin? That's really cool" I said slightly amused.

She rubbed her head slightly, "it's not that cool especially since we are fighting almost 24-7"

Hearing thing saddened me and a single tear rolled down my cheek, "To me it is neat because I have no siblings or in fact any family that is living." All the news that had abruptly been told to me came rolling back into my head flooding my thoughts with sadness.

"Is everything ok? Why are you crying?" Riyoko said slightly freaking out seeing she was afraid she said something that offended me.

"Everything is fine just remembering something," I replied wiping the tear away with the back of one of my hands. Riyoko just nodded her head slightly knowing I didn't want to discuss anything on that subject anymore and lead me into her house closing the door softly behind her.

"Hold on just a second let me get my brothers down here," I just nodded not really wanting to talk anymore, "ITACHI, SASUKE, COME HERE I HAVE SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" she yelled making me jump slightly not expecting her to be so loud. A boy that looked her age and one that was probably four years younger than her came into the entry way of the house where we were standing.

She smiled and pointed to the elder of the two boys "Ok this is my twin Itachi," she turned on the balls of her heels to face the younger boy, "and this is my little brother Sasuke" she said pointing towards him. I bowed slightly to the two boys "it's very nice to meet you," Riyoko pulled me up by pushing her hand against my forehead from my bowing position.

"There's no need to be so formal think of us as part of your family too. Alright now try again" Riyoko said grinning widely at me. I hesitated before starting to speak again, "It's nice to meet both of you. My name is Omi Namikaze and as of today I returned back to this village after seven years of being gone." Sasuke ran up and hugged me around my waist and I quickly tried backing away but, had not success.

"It's nice to meet you" he said smiling up at me. Itachi just stared at me blankly and Riyoko stared him down like she ready to kill him if he didn't say anything within the next two seconds.

"Itachi why do you always have to be so anti-social?" she said angrily, "it's so rude of you since she is new here and she might think everyone here in this village is like you and want to leave"

"It's not being anti-social it's just not replying" he snapped back at her.

"I don't mean to get in the middle of your fight but I can't help to say that not replying is being anti-social" I yelled at Itachi feeling offended and wanting to back up Riyoko since she seemed like the only one in this village that I might be able to trust so far.

Itachi and Riyoko stared at me in disbelief that the girl who was so shy, quiet, and stuttering every word was able to yell, speak that clearly, and get mad at a fight she wasn't even a part of. I quickly ducked down bowing as I returned back to my normal shy self and said, "I'm so sorry I yelled… I just can't stand to think why you to are fighting you should be happy you have other family members and aren't alone and by your selves"

"….Hmmm whatever" Itachi replied rather emotionless before leaving the entryway.

"I'm sorry we were fighting. It's so true what you said, we should be happy with that you have. We should think about others more and how they have to deal with things we take for granted." Riyoko said to me sympathetically.

"It's all right you two didn't know better… Oh may I ask something?" I said slightly perking up.

"Hmm what is it Omi?" Riyoko questioned.

I smiled gently before asking, "Is there anywhere good to eat around here I'm starving I haven't had anything to eat the whole day."

* * *

SOOO first chapter is done 3 Review please~


	2. A New Home

Weeee chapter 2! NOPE i dont own Naruto~ Only my own characters~

* * *

"Yep. There is a really good ramen shop right down the street if you want I can show it to you." Riyoko replied with a warm smile back.

"No thanks. I kinda want to be alone right now just to think some things through. But, thanks for the offer anyways it probably isn't that hard to find and I doubt I can get too lost in this village." I said softly.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you. If you need anything you know where we live and maybe I'll even see you tomorrow!" She replied back to me before pulling me into a tight hug that once again I tried to escape unsuccessfully from. She let go and I quickly started backing towards the door.

"Bye Riyoko. Bye Sasuke." I waved slightly to them.

"BYE OMI!" they said in unison with large grins on their faces.

I left the house and made my way out of the large Uchiha Compound. Wondering around the village until I found the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I pushed the curtains out of the way and walked in sitting myself on one of the stools and I sighed sadly hoping I would be the only one there but, of course I didn't have that kind of luck. I felt the presence of another sitting a few seats down and lifted my head to the side a little to look and saw a little boy whom was Sasuke's age. I gawked slightly in confusion seeing he looked almost exactly like the picture I had of my father. The little boy looked up and our eyes met then he scooted down the stools until he sat on the one closest to me so I quickly looked away and tried to ignore him. He poked my slightly in the arm to get my attention.

"Hey! Hey! I haven't seen you before in this village what's your name!" he said in a rather loud and obnoxious voice.

I turned my head back to face him and just kind of stared at him blankly before saying, "I'm not obliged to respond since you didn't tell me your name first."

"I'm Naruto and one day I'm going to be the Hokage one day! BELIEVE IT!" he shouted even though he was seated right next to me. I had the sudden urge to reach my hand up ever so slightly and smack him.

"My names Omi Namikaze and you're going to have to be less annoying to become Hokage. Also, you're not the only one who wants to be Hokage so you need to train as hard as you can." I replied in a matter-of-fact way with a rude tone hoping it would make him go away.

He shook his head and a frustrated look came over his face, "I know that already. Hey wait! I'M NOT ANNOYING!"

"Yes you are and your way too loud." I replied flatly the urge to smack him was becoming greater by the second.

"No I'm not!" he replied back getting worked up.

"Yes you ARE! Now shut up! End of discussion!" I said in a sharp tone getting angry at the small boy. Naruto stared at me with a shocked look that ran across his face so shocked he didn't even say a word in response his mouth just hung open. I turned away from Naruto and looked to the ramen chief saying with a kind smile "Excuse me sir. May I order a beef ramen please?"

"Sure thing miss! One beef ramen coming right up!" the chief replied to you me eagerly. After a few minutes wait the he brought a large bowl of ramen and set it down on the counter space in front of me.

"Thank you so much. I'm so glad there are some people in this village that aren't rude," I said glaring daggers at Naruto then turning back to the chief and sighing slightly, "well I guess if they actually remembered who I am they would be a lot nicer huh" talking more to myself then to anyone else.

"So you've lived in this village before huh? What's your last name I might recognize it," said the ramen chief smiling nicely towards me.

"Namikaze" I replied shortly.

He started at me very surprised it seemed like people were doing that a lot today, responding, "You're the forth-," but, I cut him off quickly.

"Don't say it! I don't want everyone around here to know."

Naruto leaded over to get into the conversation I was holding with the ramen chief.

"THE FORTH WHAT?" he asked almost yelling it.

"Nothing at all. WAIT didn't I tell you to shut up already?" my voice had gone very cold.

"I know. I know. I just want to know what you're the forth of. PLEAASEEEEEEE!" he whined to my trying to make puppy dog eyes but failing miserably.

I death glared at him, "I'm not telling you for two reasons. Reason One being you're too loud. Reason Two, you're too annoying." I turned back to my ramen trying to finish it quickly so I could leave. Which took all of two minutes and I reached into the kunai pouch attached to my thigh and handed money to the ramen chief which he handed right back.

"No no no. Keep your money you don't need to pay. It's on me." He smiled gingerly at me.

I thanked him again quickly and walked away before Naruto could say anything else which would end with my fist in his face. I walked back to my apartment climbing the few stairs and unlocking the door. I slipped into the small apartment without making much noise. Glancing around to see what I would be living in since I didn't get the chance earlier because I didn't want to make Riyoko wait I saw how BORING it was. All there really was were plain white walls with a bit of furniture put here and there. It was a simple living space it had a entry way, living room, kitchen and dining room that were joined together, a decent size bedroom, and a bathroom.

I sighed and said to myself, "this place is gonna take a lot of work to fix up, but for now it will do."

I quickly unpacked what little belongings I had; folding all my clothes neatly into the drawers of the dresser that was already in the bedroom, putting personal hygiene items in the bathroom and so on so forth. Eventually everything was put up and I grabbed a sleep shirt, a pair of short shorts, and my undergarments and made my way to the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door behind me as an old habit even though I knew I was safe and started myself in the mirror.

"My my Omi how do you manage to have the worst of luck," I said to my reflection which looked horrible might I add. My hair was tangled and I had dark circles under my eyes which were still slightly red from crying so much today. I turned away from my reflection and stripped of all my clothes throwing them in a random corner of the bathroom. I turned the water on making sure it was warm and stepped in the shower enjoying what little relaxation my body could even though my mind wouldn't be able to. My shower was quick and I stepped out quickly after I was finished and got dressed into my night clothes. I unlocked to door and walked down the hall to the bedroom where I laid gently on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. The thoughts of what I had learned today all mushed together inside my head making me feel worthless.

"My mother was gone… my father was gone… I'm all alone with no one anymore… I'm in a village where I don't even know anyone… I feel like there is just a big black giant hole in my chest threatening to eat me if I make the slightest wrong move ever…." I mumbled softly to myself as tears flooded over my eye lids again. These thoughts kept repeating over and over in my head as the hours of the night went on. Eventually exhaustion took over though and sleep took the place of the thoughts circulating my head.

* * *

At about 8:30am I sat up in bed no longer able to sleep because even in my sleep the dark thoughts began to consume me too. I stretched my arms up into the air yawning slightly just sitting there in bed for awhile. Finally I got up out of bed and fixed the sheets so there were no wrinkles and walked out of the bedroom down the hall into the bathroom. I started at my reflection once again just like last night and saw my eyes were still slightly red but the dark circles had disappeared.

_I must have been crying even in my sleep_ I thought sighing softly. I brushed my teeth and my hair pulling out the many tangles that came with having hair this long and washed my face with cool water hoping it would wake me up more.

I walked out of the bathroom dragging my feet all the way back to my room and changed clothes into my normal attire; black shorts, a black tank top and the small diamond necklace my father had given me when I was still a baby. Sighing once again I wandered into the kitchen and peeked into the fridge hopefully even though I knew I was giving my hopes up. It was completely empty of course.

I picked up my house key from the table in the kitchen and walked back to my room to pick up money for groceries. I stepped out of the apartment locking the door and shutting it behind me and carefully walking down the stairs.

_Off on a mission to find a food store! How exciting! Not…_ I thought as I wandered through the many twisted streets in search of a simple food store. I walked not really watching were I was going more looking at the ground once again letting my thoughts consume me. All of the sudden I bumped into something and tightly closed my eyes as I fell in what seemed like slow motion to the hard dirt ground. I held my eyes closed tight shut for a few more moments letting it sink in what just happened but, finally looked up and opened my eyes to take in what I had run into. A hand was being held down in front of my face just offering to help to stand back up; I took it gratefully and traced the line from the hand all the way to the person it belonged to. OF COURSE it had to be none other than Itachi Uchiha. Quickly letting go of his hand I dusted the back of my shorts off roughly finding an excuse not to break the awkward silence first and surprisingly enough after a while Itachi finally said, "You should really watch where you're going…"

"I'm sorry. I was looking for a food store and got lost." I scoffed back almost emotionless as he was.

"…Hmm whatever. Just to let you know the grocery store is that way." He said flatly while pointing behind him.

"Thanks" I replied and walked out as far out of his way as humanly possible and headed the direction he pointed to food store. Which eventually after getting lost a few times made it there and ended up buying what looked like enough food to feed a small army. With many bags in hand I slowly made my way back to the apartment I was now supposed to call home careful not to drop anything.

I arrived back to the small apartment arms covered in grocery bags stuffed with random food. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I dropped all the bags onto the floor sighing in relief it felt like my arms would fall off if I had to carry them any longer. I sorted through the bags putting away the food to the various places it needed to go while keeping a few things out to make a quick breakfast. Once finished cooking I ate quickly not really tasting the food and put the plate carefully in the sink and went to my room to grab the various weapons because I had the sudden urge to train a day before I actually had to take my test. In your room I picked up the long katana that was a few inches taller than I was and secured it onto my back diagonally and stocked my shuriken and kunai pouches with whatever I could find. It felt good at least having one thing I was familiar with my sword which cheered me up a little as I walked out of the apartment and made your way to the Hokage's office. I didn't really have the patients today to knock so I walked right in startling the man when he noticed I entered the wide open room.

"Oh it's just you Omi" he said sighing in relief.

"No need to sound so disappointed." I laughed jokingly.

"I'm not disappointed in the least I just wasn't expecting any visitors today" he replied laughing as well, "so I'm guessing you're here to take your test today. Am I right?"

"Actually, no I'm not. I'm here to ask you where I can train at before I actually take my test." I said lightly the encounter making my mood better.

"Oh of course! Hmm… You can train with Team Three; Riyoko, Itachi, and Mitsuki on training ground 24." He replied.

I slightly turned your head to the side only hearing mish-mash of words that meant nothing.

"Thanks and all, but there's one problem. I have no clue where that is!" I said while putting my hands on top of my head a slight smile turning up at the corner of my lips

. He stood up from his desk while saying "I'll gladly show you where it is." He walked out of the room and I followed closely behind him all the way to the training grounds.

* * *

Sorry for ending randomly like i said i have most of the story typed out i just have to go back read through fix mistakes add more stuff and I dont wanna make the chapters too long BUT oh wells reviews are welcome :3


	3. Kekkei Genkai

Yay Welcome to chapter 3~ Special thanks to katarauchiha653719~

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto

* * *

The Hokage lead me closely by a large rock with many names etched into its surface.

"Thank you again. If it's not too much of a bother I have another question to ask" I said laughing nervously afraid that I had been asking too many questions in the past two days. "What is the big stone for?"

"This "stone" is a memorial for all of the ninja that have lost their lives trying to save this village." The third Hokage stated solemnly.

"So… my parent's names are on there too?" I went very quiet suddenly at the thought of my parents.

"Yes" was all that the Third seemed to be able to respond with. "Your father should be near the top it states him as "The Forth Hokage" and by his real name. Your mother should be listed near the medical ninjas by her real name also."

"Ok thank you. One last question… When will Riyoko's team arrive?" I asked so soft that it was almost inaudible.

He glanced at me with kind and caring eyes easily able to see I was in emotional pain, "In about 15 minutes they should be here."

"Thanks. I would like to be alone for the time being." I said tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. He turned around and started walking away understanding that all I really needed was time alone to try to sort out the many emotions jumbled together in my head. I walked up to the memorial stone and automatically my knees collapsed landing my body right in front of the memorial. I felt paralyzed once again as it truly hit me my parents were gone. I looked up and saw my father's name listed, tears rolled down my face gently staining my porcelain skin. I sat there just staring at the memorial thinking of what kind of man my father was even though I couldn't remember him except for how he looked…

Time flew by without me noticing and before I had even noticed my 15 minutes peace was gone. But I didn't notice when others arrived until Riyoko lightly placed her hand onto my shoulder even then though I was still too lost in my thoughts to respond.

"Omi are you ok?" she asked with worry all over her voice. I didn't respond she should know I'm not ok there was no reason for me to be ok.

"Omi? Omi are you ok?" Riyoko asked again shaking me slightly. I lifted my head slightly to see her from the corner of my tear filled eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine… It's all memories now." I lied through sobs.

"I know it's none of my business and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but which family members of yours are on the memorial?" Riyoko asked sincerely.

"My mom and dad are both there. His name was Minato Namikaze it's easy enough to find in the list... My mother has a different last name though…" I said still crying hard. I still looked up at Riyoko who traced her eyes along the list of until she reached my father's name on the memorial.

"The forth Hokage is your father?" She asked with a very surprised look on her face just like everyone else had. Itachi on the other hand just stood there with his usual emotionless expression plastered to his face.

"Yes he is. The reason I came back to this village was to meet back up with my family again, but apparently no one in the mist village not even my mentor knew that my father and mother were dead." I said as tears continued to run down my face, "When I got here the current Hokage told me my whole family had died, but I just couldn't leave this village and go back to the mist village… The only reason why I made that statement to you when I meet the two of you is because I have no family… I have no one here for me…"

I felt Riyoko get to her knees behind me from where she stood and she embraced me from behind in a tight hug. I didn't even bother tensing up or trying to move away… I couldn't even move… "Omi I'm so sorry I really am. I can be here for you my family can be here for you like we are your family."

"It's really ok Riyoko… I just need to forget it and get ready for training." I replied quickly remembering ninja aren't allowed to show emotions. Hiding all of my pain behind a stoic mask I plastered on to my now emotionless face. I stood up in one swift movement slightly brushing Riyoko's hold on me away. I walked over to an area of the training field unoccupied by anyone and started stretching out my muscles and getting my emotions under lock-and-key. Almost two minutes of stretching had passed when their Sensei and the other member of their group showed up.

"Hello everyone and good morning!" he said enthusiastically, "how is everyone this bright and cheery morning?" he glanced over and looked at me and I stared back sharply.

"Ahh you must be Omi Namikaze. Hokage-Sama informed me that you would be joining our team"

"Yes I am." I said flatly.

"Hope you guys are all ready to train" he said my cold mood taking away his cheerful domineer quickly, "today we will have sparring. Everyone will end up facing everyone, but just not today. So the match ups are Riyoko and Mitsuki and then Itachi and Omi."

"Ok." The whole group said in unison excluding me, I just continued to stare at the teacher sharply.

"Hmmm… Ok let's have Omi and Itachi go first. I want to see Omi's skills and technique style." Their teacher said gazing towards my direction.

I stepped forward into the open area before us and Itachi came and stood before me getting in a fighting stance; however I didn't make any stance not bothering to waste energy. Glaring Itachi down straight in the eyes I noticed when he had blinked his normal onyx color had now changed to a blood red.

So this is the Sharingan? Doesn't look too intimidating to me. I blinked my eyes slightly and the normal bright blue color had now changed to a hazed over lavender color.

"Ok it's only fair if you use your Kekkei Genkai if I can use mine" I laughed a bit unsteadily and stared Itachi straight in the eyes and blinked. In that second the Sharingan was copied and was being used by me. The lavender color that my kekkei genkai caused my eyes to turn was now gone and had taken on the same blood red color Itachi's were. Itachi had shock written all over his face and so did all the others.

"You're not an Uchiha and yet you have the Sharingan how is that possible?" Riyoko stuttered from the side lines.

"My kekkei genkai the Zente Miru is like the Sharingan and the Byakugan mixed, but with one exception I can copy all the other Kekkei Genkai and use them." I said voice not even wavering for a second.

"I've never even heard of that kekkei genkai." They all said together. If I could see their faces right now I bet all of them looked so shocked, everyone did at this village it seemed.

I laughed slightly amused by the group watching, "I'm not surprised you've never heard of the Zente Miru. Very few have people have even heard of it and even less even have this Kekkei Genkai. The second I blinked that's when I copied your Sharingan Itachi. Just one little blink is all it takes."

I felt gazes from the side lines lock on to me in shock and of course it was clear what they all were thinking; how could this new girl who was so shy before be such a different person in battle? Without even thinking I made hand signs so fast you knew Itachi's Sharingan couldn't copy them. Four water clones appeared at my sides each of us forming chakra in one of our palms mixing my mastered element of chakra into it, lightening, making my Rasengan even more powerful than my father's. I sent the clones at him from different directions and at different times. Itachi kept his eyes on the real me though which gave me the perfect opportunity to make my move. He hadn't even notice the movement of my clones until he got hit straight on by the first attacking clone. I quickly dispersed the other three because I knew he would be in shock from just one Rasengan.

The clone that hit him had released its Rasengan from Itachi and had also vanished. Itachi immediately fell to his knees then fell face first against the ground. The pain was too much for him to bear and he quickly passed out. I quickly ran over to him and turned him onto his back pulling his limp body up onto my lap with a slight struggle since he was a lot bigger than I. I looked over at their teacher whose mouth was wide open.

"Excuse me. Can you please lead me to the hospital so I can take Itachi there?" I said softly in my normal voice. Their teacher came over and helped stand Itachi up each of us putting one of his arms over our shoulder's as we lead Itachi to the hospital. As soon as we walked through the hospital doors a group of medical Nins took Itachi from the two of us and took him off to a room. The team and I followed and once he was placed in a room I quickly went over to the med Nins that were trying to take care of him.

"I'll heal him it was my fault so I'll fix it." I tapped my forehead slightly with one of my fingers, "the only thing is… I was going weak with my Rasengan not wanting to hurt him and he still ended up in the hospital"

The whole group in the room stared shock clearly covering their whole faces. I walked over and sat gently on the edge of Itachi's bed and concentrated green chakra in the palm of my hands and placed them against his chest. Quickly all of the wounds disappeared and his eyes fluttered open. I stood up from the bed and he tried sitting up, but I quickly pushed him back down.

"Lay down you idiot you need to rest. You're going to be staying here until tomorrow anyways so get used to lying in the hospital bed." I said laughing slightly.

"How do you know so much about being a medical ninja?" their Sensei asked in surprise.

"Oh. My mother was a medical ninja from the Whirlpool Country her name was Uzumaki Kushina." I replied smiling slightly.

Riyoko was the one to speak up next, "Omi you know there is a little boy who lives in this village with the last name Uzumaki."

"Really?" this made my eyes light up immediately at the thought I may actually have a family member who is alive still, "can you introduce him to me?"

"How about you ask the Hokage if you can meet him. Ok?" their Sensei said coming back into the conversation.

I bowed slightly to the entire group saying "if you don't mind I'm going to the Hokage's office. Oh and thank you for letting me train with your team today" straitening back up I walked out of the hospital making my way to the Hokage's office. I kept a fast pace as I reached the doors to his office and knocked repeatedly on the doors. "Who is it?" he asked gently from inside the large room. You opened the doors and walked into the room.

Anger was clearly written all over my face as I entered the room. "You knew! YOU KNEW I had a living family member and you didn't tell me! You made me suffer this whole time and didn't tell me." I yelled at him from across the room.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN Omi has a little brother? :)


End file.
